Let Me Go
by Certified Insane
Summary: Until the day he dies; Naruto will never let Sasuke go, even if he never knows...characterdeath slash SasuNaru


**SZ'T: I know I should be concentrating on my KibaHina fic, but I just got this idea and I love writing one-shots! Please review and don't be embarrassed if you cry... I did. Still am as a matter of fact! I don't own Naruto! All though I wish I did from the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bottom of my heart; which isn't that deep actually since a lot of people I know say I am a shallow person... Well shucks to them!**

**Please give my other fic's a try! They aren't all this lame! And if you review I will check out your fics. I love finding stories by other authors through the power of reviews!**

**_The pretty purple button tempts you... _Lol!**

**Please review though, I need reviews to surviiiiiiiiiiiive... I am a review vampire! I melt if I see a flame!!**

**Warnings: SasuNaru GaaLee slash Angsty-goodness dark death-fic-The whole shebang!

* * *

******

I can't let you go. Even Sakura now has given up on hopes of your return; the rest of Konoha gave up a long time ago. About a year after your departure. But I haven't let go.

Twelve years have passed; people have changed. We are all about twenty-five or twenty-six now. Sakura and Sai were married, hmmm... About a year ago now I'd say, and they argue all the time! But everyone reckons it's because Sakura's pregnant, they deny it, but maybe they want to keep it a secret?

Kiba and Hinata were married last fall, they have a beautiful baby boy! His names Talon, Talon Akamaru! The original Akamaru died of old age about a year ago. The life of a ninja put stresses on his heart as well... Hinata helped Kiba to get over it. The 'Talon' thing? In honour of Neji. The whole 'caged bird' thing. Neji refuses to have children of his own because of the 'branch family' rule. But Hinata made Neji head of the Hyuuga clan anyway when her dad died.

You have probably heard about the famous couple! Lee and Gaara hooked up a couple of years ago! And Lee has finaly trimmed his eyebrows and got a better hair cut. (Gaara's influence!) Also, turns out his round eyes were a Genjutsu put on him as a prank by Neji a few years ago when Lee was being annoying. Neji finaly removed the Genjutsu though! Lee's eyes are brown.

Neji removed the Genjutsu on his stagnight, Lee was there and Neji said he didn't want to be embarrassed by his strange looking friend any more. Oh right, stagnight! Yeah, Neji married Tenten.

Shikamaru and Temari are already married with twins girls, Shirami and Tekara, and Shikamaru reckons they're: "Such a drag..." He loves 'em sure, but they're a tad hyperactive, think: 'Me on sugar... Yeah, scary.'

And I suppose the best news of all, I made Hokage. Yep, me. Naruto, the dead last. Suprised huh?

Sasuke, I won't give up, until the day I die I won't ever be disloyal to you, and even if I never see you again, in my last minutes alive it will be your face in my dreams.

* * *

Naruto put his message in the bottle and set it down in the sea, he was on a white sanded beach staring out at a cornflower blue ocean that complimented his eyes.

He couldn't help but think about how cliched and cheesy this moment was, but Sasuke would probably never get the message anyway...

* * *

Seventy years later a lone man wearing standard Sound garb carrying a single katana stood alone in a graveyard. A single beam of sunlight shone down on the gravemarker that the man stood before, trees shed their pink blossoms on the man, catching in his raven coloured hair. The man looked like he was in his twenties but if you were too look into his red and black eyes you would see a wisdom there that is only gained after decades and decades of living.

A single tear made it's lonely way down his cheek, landing delicately on the light blue petal of a single cornflower that had a blue ribbon tied around it's stem.

The man fell too his knee's and placed the flower on a piece of marble that lay in front of the grave, inscribed in the stone were the words;

_Naruto Uzumaki,  
The 6'th Hokage of Konohogakure,  
A great shinobi and friend,  
The one who forever waited._

The man bowed his head.

"Naruto, it's time to let me go..."

* * *

**SZ'T: Remember to r&r! Please!?**


End file.
